Stronger Than You Think
by Lady Crimson Rose
Summary: Sometimes even the strongest of people need to rely on someone. Tatsoka.


Author Note: Hi everyone! I decided to take a crack at a pairing I've never tried before. Hope you like it!

Disclaimer: I don't own Yami no Matsuei (no matter how much I want to).

Tatsumi's POV

I sighed as I watched the sakura petals fall. Tsuzuki, Kurosaki, and I had just returned from a case. It was supposed to have been a rather simple one.

But then again, nothing could ever be simple for us.

Tsuzuki had once again went on a guilt trip and blamed himself for everything. Kurosaki had unsuccessfully tried to comfort the man and then just disappeared. After an hour I went to search for the boy and found him at a bar, completely drunk.

I was helping him walk back to the hotel when I couldn't help but ask why he had been drinking. As soon as I asked however Kurosaki broke down, sobbing uncontrollably. He told me how he thought he was a horrible partner, how Tsuzuki deserved someone stronger, like me.

All I could do was hold him and try to convince him otherwise. He had stopped crying after awhile and had fallen asleep in my arms.

At that moment I had had a strong urge to protect this boy from anything and everything. He had been through so much all on his own. It was about time Kurosaki let someone help him.

I'm brought out of my reverie by the sound of footsteps. I turn and see none other than Kurosaki walking over.

"Oh Kurosaki, how are you feeling?" I ask, moving over to make room for him. To my surprise, he accepts my offer and sits down next to me.

"I'm fine," he answers softly. He pauses and looks up at the dark, night sky. "I wanted to thank you for last night."

I look over at Kurosaki, but he's still looking up. "It wasn't a problem."

Kurosaki looks back down at the ground. "I meant what I said." He continues, "Tsuzuki deserves someone better, someone stronger."

"Kurosaki, you're stronger than you think," I respond.

"How? I can't protect him, I can't help him, I can't do anything for him." Tears of frustration started to form in his eyes.

I put a hand under his chin, turning his head so that he was looking at me. "Do you think any of us fair better. Tsuzuki is hard to care for, but you do it anyway. I believe it was you who called Tsuzuki back from Touda's flames."

"But…"

I place a finger on his lips, effectively silencing him. "You shouldn't doubt yourself," I say, wiping his tears away. His eyes widen in surprise and he blushes lightly. "Tatsumi-san…" he trails off.

"Sometimes even the strongest of people need to rely on someone," I say softly. "You have problems of your own, but you feel that your partner has enough of a burden and try to take care of your problems by yourself." I paused and leaned in, my face centimeters from Kurosaki's. "Just know that if you allowed me, I would help you carry your burden."

"Tatsumi…" is all Kurosaki could make out before pressing his lips to mine.

I wrapped my arms around him and pulled him against me as I returned his kiss. We broke apart for only a second before kissing again…and again…and again. Each kiss becoming more and more passionate.

We fell to the ground, with me on top. Suddenly Hisoka tensed and whimpered, trying to squirm away.

"Hisoka?" I got off of him quickly.

"I'm so sorry Tatsumi. God, I'm so weak, I can't even…" he put his face in his hand in shame.

I collected the boy in my arms and sate up, leaning on a sakura tree. I knew of Hisoka's past with Muraki. It made me sick. "Shhh…that's nothing to be ashamed about," I murmur, one hand running up and down his back soothingly.

It did the trick. Hisoka sighed in content. "Thank you," he says softly. To me surprise he moves a bit closer, nuzzling my neck. "Thank you," he repeats before I hear his breathing even out.

I look down at the sleeping Hisoka and smile. He really is beautiful. I lean down and kiss his forehead lightly.

"Anything for you love."

Owari

Author Note: Yay for Tatsoka! I intended for this fic to be a bit longer, but oh well. Please review, thanks!


End file.
